


Ma Petite Fée

by GABurke1895



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Bullying Mention, Cutie Pie Meg, F/M, Kid Fic, Meg and Erik's First Meeting, Meg's Got A Petite Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABurke1895/pseuds/GABurke1895
Summary: Little Meg Giry wants to help her Maman’s friend, Erik, but her Maman won't let her! Why grown ups got to have all the fun, she’ll never know.





	Ma Petite Fée

**Author's Note:**

> I got writer's block on my other Meg/Erik story so I thought maybe if I stepped away and wrote something cute and fluffy I'd get inspired.
> 
> I learned that 5 year old POVs are harder to write than I thought. When Meg says dee itty, it's deity but it just felt more childlike for her to not fully understand religion.
> 
> !!!!NOT PART OF THE "Encore" UNIVERSE!!!!

Five year olds are naturally curious and none more so than Marguerite, Meg, Giry. She'd seen her _Maman_ talking with that boy in the shadows, again. _Maman_ said she wasn't supposed to go look for him because he was dangerous. But if he was so dangerous, why would _Maman_ help him all the time? And if _Maman_ could help him, why couldn't Meg? She wanted to be useful, too!

Meg was determined to find the boy. She'd heard _Maman_ call him “Erik” so that must be his name. Meg had planned to search for him all day, however, _Maman_ must have found out because she made all the ballerinas practice all afternoon! _I bet Collette told her_ , Meg thought, _she's always been a meanie_. The second _Maman_ called for a break, Meg sneaked away to begin her search.

 _Maman_ always met him backstage or near her room. But if Meg went to those places she was sure to get caught. So she decided to ask around. The stage hands said they'd seen a ghost in the rigging. Since Meg was scared of ghosts and heights, that place was off limits, too. A soprano said she'd seen a suspicious shadow in the chapel. _Nothing bad can happen in a church_ , Meg thought cheerily.

She made her way carefully down the stone steps. No one was in the room when she peeked around the corner. She didn't see a strange shadow either. Slightly disappointed, Meg knelt in front of the hanging cross. _Maman_ always said it was rude to ignore a dee itty, whatever that was. All Meg knew was that _Maman_ made her say a prayer every time she came down here.

“Dear God, I just wanted to say hello. I don't want _Maman_ to find me just yet, so can you keep her away for a little bit, and can you help me find a boy named Erik, I need to find him, I want to help him too and _Maman_ says I can't but I'm going to anyway. Thank you! Sincerely, Meg Giry. Oh! And can you stop Collette from being mean? My bruises still hurt!”

Meg finished her prayer and was ready to go hunt down that soprano who'd lied to her when someone's laugh startled her. She looked around, shaking all the while. When she saw no one, her eyes started to well up with tears. Either Collette was playing another mean prank or it was the ghost from the rigging. Meg crouched down and hugged her knees tightly. Tears leaked out from her eyes that were screwed shut.

The chuckles stopped and Meg heard a creaking sound. She tried to hold super still but her fear made her shake even more. Whatever was in front of her cleared its throat. A hand patted her shoulder gently. At least it isn't a ghost, Meg thought as she looked up and promptly screamed. It may not have been a ghost but the person in front of her was still scary. It looked like a boy but his head was covered by a sack with only eye holes.

Meg’s scream must have scared him, too. He jumped back and hid behind the candle holder. She felt bad, suddenly. He hadn't meant to frighten her. He'd even patted her so softly. Meg wiped her tears away and sniffled.

“I'm sorry for screaming at you,” she apologized, “Your sack just startled me.” The boy stayed halfway hidden.

“Why don't you come out from there? I'm not scared anymore,” Meg told him as she patted the ground in front of her. He slowly crept forward.

“I am sor-sorry for scaring you,” the boy rasped quietly.

“It's okay. I thought you were the Rigging Ghost that all the stagehands are talking about. Or this other ballerina who likes to pick on me.”

“Why does she pick on you?”

“She thinks _Maman_ treats me special.”

“Is she your sister, this girl?”

“No way! Collette isn't my sister! Maman is the ballet instructor for the opera house.”

  
“You are Madame Giry’s daughter?”

“Yup! My name’s Marguerite Giry. But you can call me Meg! I'm five years old!”

“It is nice to meet you, Meg. My name is Erik. I am twelve years old, I think.”

Meg gasped and grinned widely, “I found you!”

Erik jumped at her sudden exclamation. Meg couldn't tell what face he was making with that sack on his head. She humphed and pouted. She could almost feel his confusion.

“Why do you wear the sack?” Erik stiffened at her question.

“I do not want to talk about it.”

“Okay…..Is it because your _maman_ cut your hair funny?”

“No, Meg, I do not want to talk about it.”

“I understand……..Did someone give you a black eye?”

“No, just leave it alone. I am serious.”

“Alright……Is it because you lost a tooth?”

“ _Mon Dieu_ , why must you pry?! Leave it alone, you annoying petite fée! Stop. Asking.”

Meg's eyes started to tear up again. He didn't have to yell at her. She just wanted to know why he was hiding his face. Meg sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She heard Erik sigh deeply.

“If I showed you my face, you would scream and cry again. Then you would run away,” Erik explained as he used his shirt sleeve to dry her tears.

Meg shook her head fiercely, completely denying what he said. “I've been trying to find you for forever and now that I have I'm not going to run away. I want to help you, too!”

Erik shook his head but grabbed the sack anyway. Meg held her breath as he pulled it off. She blew out her air in disappointment when he looked up. After all the fuss he'd made, she thought he'd be missing an eye or something more serious. And she told him so.

“You are not disgusted?”

“No. But if it bothers you so much, I can sneak a mask from the props lady down here for you? Just don't wear that sack again, please. You look a lot better this way.”

“You really think so?”

“Mhm, now wait here, I'm going to find you a better mask!”

Erik smiled at her and Meg blushed. He was really cool without that sack. But she wasn't going to tell him that….yet.

 

 

<><><><><><><><><>

** 22 YEARS LATER **

 

Meg woke up and tried to sit up. She would've if not for the arm pinning her to the bed. She tried to jab her husband lightly, hoping he'd ease off. Unfortunately, he pulled her closer. Huffing in annoyance Meg pushed at his iron hold. She was hungry and had use the bathroom.

“ _Ma moitié_ , you're starting to crush me,” she whined softly as she jabbed a little harder.

She felt him let go enough so that she could turn to face him but not enough to actually get up. He still had his eyes closed but she could tell he was feigning sleep. She reached up and caressed his now only slightly blemished cheek. She still loved him no matter what. She pressed kisses all over his face and watched as his lips stretched into a wide grin.

“No use faking it, _mon amour_. I knew you were awake.” He chuckled yet kept his eyes closed and his arms around her.

"Just a bit longer, _ma petite fée_." He mumbled. Meg drew close to his ear and whispered to him.

“You've always looked so much cooler without that sack.”

When she pulled back, she was staring into Erik’s now wide open eyes, embarrassment and satisfaction staining his cheeks red. Meg winked and finally freed herself from their bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maman= Mama  
> Mon Dieu= my God  
> Ma moitié= my other half/my better half  
> Mon amour= my love  
> Ma petite fée= my little fairy


End file.
